


Expressive eyes

by Stariastic



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drawing, Eyes, F/M, First Meetings, Romance, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariastic/pseuds/Stariastic
Summary: SaiIno one shot based on the tumblr prompt: "He sat in cafes and sketched people that passed by. One pair of striking eyes made him hesitate and wonder if he’d ever be able to replicate that color."  by barthosprompts.





	Expressive eyes

Sat in his self-proclaimed seat in the cafe that was just around his campus, Sai tried over and over finding an idea to sketch.

 

That's what he hated after finishing big projects: the artist block, the lack of a muse and the pent up stress from deadlines.

 

Even the comforting thought of his art nook, as he liked to call it, couldn't help him. Ever since he started studying at Konoha University, he began frequenting this cafe till he became a regular more so than the locals of the city.

 

It was just a ten minutes walk from campus and the owner liked him. She was a middle age woman who was always happy to see him, even offering to put some of his creations around the cafe.

 

But back to the situation at hand, he sighed in frustration, glancing at the growing pile of discarded papers on his table and trying to ignore the looks of pity and amusement from the passing waiters and waitresses. They knew better than to bother him when he was in his 'mood'.

 

Suddenly the bell chimed, and in came two girls who looked to be his age. One had short pink hair and green eyes and as strange as her hair is, only when he glanced at her companion did his interest peak.

 

To put it simply, she was _divine_. Long blonde hair let down freely to her waist with one bang obscuring her right eye and a slim body that was clad in a lavender sundress that complimented her curves in an endearing way.

 

And when he looked at her eyes, his breath got caught in his throat.

 

Never in his life did he see a shade of blue so clear, so expressive, so... _beautiful_.

 

He watched as they sat at a table not too far from his own and fortunately his newest muse sat facing him.

 

Now he was in another dilemma. Among all the emotions that were prettily portrayed on her face, which one did he want to sketch the most?

 

And then she smiled, a big bright smile that crinkled her eyes in mirth and put him in a daze for the second time that day. _That's it, that's the one,_ he thought as he grabbed his pencil again and began sketching her.

 

Making soft strokes here and there as if too afraid to handle her with anything but utmost care even on paper, he drew the outline of her head, her hair, her nose, her mouth and finally her eyes.

 

He always saved the best for last.

 

After he drew the beautiful shape of her eyes, he wanted to colour them. Normally, he wouldn't do more than simple sketches after projects, no colours would be used. But the shade of her eyes was just too striking to dismiss and he wondered if he'll be able to do it justice.

 

But now wasn't a time to be hesitant. With newfound determination he grabbed two colored pencils; one light blue and the other light green that with enough work he'd be able to combine them into the unique shade of her eyes.

 

After he finished, he proudly examined his latest creation and glanced up to compare it with the girl behind his inspiration only to find that the only occupant of the table was the pink haired girl, and she was looking at him.

 

No, she was _smirking_ at him.

 

Confused, and startled by the tap on his shoulder, he turned around only to lock eyes with his muse.

 

For a second, he was afraid she was going to lash out at him and call him a creep, but then he noticed that she was smiling happily at him.

 

"Hi there! Me and my friend noticed you were stealing glances at our table, and I just had to see what made you look so concentrated. At first we were creeped, but one of the waiters told us that you were an artist! And that you are behind the masterpieces in this place! We like your work by the way! And yeah I guess I'm rambling now but-"

 

Too preoccupied with admiring her up close, he didn't notice her looking at his drawing of her. She looked at it in awe as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

 

"Is this me?" She spoke softly looking at him again. At his nod she smiled that beautiful smile again and faced him fully now. "I'm Ino by the way!"

 

"Sai," he told her, and maybe it was the daze he was in, or maybe the coffee was spiked, he'd never know, but he couldn't help but tell her "your eyes are beautiful."

 

He watched mesmerized as a beautiful blush adorned her cheeks and he vowed to himself that his next drawing would be just that.

 

"Thank you", she told him softly. "Would you like to join us?" she gestured towards her table where her friend was still watching with amusement.

 

He's never sat at a different table in this cafe, ever.

 

"Sure."

 

But this time, he's willing to try new things.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time publishing anything I wrote, so I feel proud that I finally did it! Hope you enjoyed it! And please tell me your thoughts!


End file.
